Come Around
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: She could have sworn there was a spark between Eli and herself. Yet he was going so far out of his way to avoid her now. He had even skipped English this morning. What the heck was going on with him?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the kiss during their Romeo & Juliet project for English, Clare hadn't so much as gotten one word out of Eli. He hadn't returned any of her calls or messages.

Did she do something wrong?

She could have sworn there was a spark between Eli and herself. Yet he was going so far out of his way to avoid her now. He had even skipped English this morning. What the heck was going on with him?

At this point Clare wasn't even sure if she could figure it out. Or even if she wanted to bother. Maybe if she just gave him sometime it could help. It was worth a shot right?

Clare sat on the edge of her bed rethinking everything that had led up to the kiss. Maybe she had missed a sign somewhere...

_After school had let out Clare,Eli and Adam had went to the park to work on their film assigment. As they were walking there they were discussing who would play which part. _

_"Obviously I'll play Juliet." Clare had stated. "Which one of you wants to play Romeo?" _

_"I will." Eli answered before Adam had even had a chance to say anything. "On account that I'm pretty familiar with the material and all." He covered quickly as they walked up to a picnic bench. _

_"Yeah what are you not the expert on?" Adam replied sarcastically. _

Eli glared back at him. If looks could kill. Well I would've been worried about Adam at that moment.

_"Shall we rehearse?" Eli asked motioning to the bench. _

_"Okay so..uh when Romeo finds Juliet pretending to be dead he can't wait to start his new life with her." Clare began as they sat down. _

_"And when it looks like she's really dead he can't go on anymore so he drinks the poison." Eli stated. _

_"But then Juliet wakes up finds Romeo dead and kills herself." Clare replies as she pretends to stab herself. Which got a small laugh and a smile out of Eli._

_"You think that Romeo would require a few minutes before the poison kicked in." Eli said looking into Clare's eyes. _

_"Uh you make a valid point." Clare had hesitated a bit before answering. _

_Adam had noticed this rolling his eyes. Even he could see where this was going. "He does die pretty hastily. What if Juliet were to wake up and find him alive for a brief moment?" she questioned._

_"They could share a final kiss." Eli offered as an idea. _

_"Yeah. Yeah I think that could work." Clare had answered with a smile. _

_Eli couldn't help but smirk at that. He looked down for a second before looking up at Clare. Neither of them saying anything else. _

_"That's cute." Adam said sarcastically and then looked around as if he hadn't said a word. _

Frustrated Clare fell back on her bed. She knew she hadn't missed anything in that. And when it came to the kiss she knew it wasn't only her that had felt the spark. The look on Eli's face had given him away.

_"Juliet I will join you in the afterlife." Eli recited his line and picked up the bottle of coke they were using as the poison. "Death come quickly. So I can be with her ASAP." he continued and then took the poison. _

_Just as he had finished it Juliet suddenly woke up. _

_"Romeo you drank the poisonous high fructose Cola beverage. No!" _

_They both looked at eachother for a second before they leaned in to kiss. Clare's hand instantly went to the back of Eli's next. One of his hands on her waist while the other held her arm. As they pulled apart Eli had slumped down on the table. Romeo was dead. _

_"Star-crossed, not for long. I will see you in the afterlife Romeo." Clare said her final lines before picking up a toy gun and shooting herself with it. Slumping over on the table next to Eli. _

_"And...cut!" Adam called._

_"Should we do another take?" Clare asked Eli once they'd sat up. _

_Eli looked over at Adam. "Uh..I think we got it." He answered with his trademark smirk. _

Clare started to sit up realizing she hadn't missed anything. Something was going on with Eli and she wanted to find out what it was.

**Ok so I've been working on this for a while and I've decided it will more than likely be a Two-Shot...maybe a Three-Shot at the most. I have part of the second part written, but since my stupid writers block is back I figured I'd just go ahead and post part one now instead of waiting to be done with the whole thing. At least this way you have something else to read while waiting for me to update my Lux&Jones story. ;) **

**Hope you like it. ****Please R&R. It would mean a lot to hear your opinions. :) **

**Renee :)**

**Oh btw who else is excited for the new episodes of Degrassi to start this Friday? I definitely am. :D **

**New Eclare scenes! Woot woot! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

When Clare got to school the next day she saw Eli in the parking lot working on Morty. She decided to talk to him then. She hopped off her bike and headed in his direction.

"Thanks for returning my calls." Nothing. Apparently he still wasn't speaking to her. " Can we talk?"

"No thank you." he said going back to working on Morty.

I walked over and turned down off the music he had blaring out of his radio. "Well it's happening. Okay the other day, that wasn't just a kiss for the film. There's something between us Eli and you know it."

"Your wrong."

"I'm not stupid, okay? Either you like me or your a sociopath who likes to jerk people around and hurt them. And I know it's not the latter." Clare stated getting a strange look from Eli. "Or is it?"

"I'm sorry I lead you on." Eli replied taking Clare by surprise.

"Wow!" She said stunned as she walked back over to her bike to leave. Eli watched her walk away. Wishing it wasn't so complicated and that he could just tell her.

When she reached her bike she looked back at Eli once more shaking her head before getting on and heading home. Maybe she had been wrong all along. There was nothing between herself and Elijah Goldsworthy but there writing partnership.

As she left Eli couldn't help but feel angry about what he had just done. Why couldn't he just tell Clare. There had to be a way that wouldn't scare her away. In the middle of his thoughts he ended up throwing down the wrench he had been using in frustration. There was no use. He had blown his shot. All he could do now was watch as the girl he had fallen for walked away from him, and hope that it wasn't forever.

**So here's part 2. I know it's kinda short, but I hope you still like it anyway. :)**

**I've decided there will definitely be a third part that will wrap this up. I'm gonna need time to work out the ending though. So don't expect anything for a week or maybe two. I'm hoping the new episodes will help me break my writers block some. :) But until next time enjoy the two parts that are currently posted. **

**Thanks again for reading and please remember to review too. It means a lot when I hear what you guys think of my writing. :)**

**Update 12/30/10**

**Alright so I think it's pretty safe to say this won't be getting a third part wrapping it up, since all my inspiration for this has disappeared. :/ Sorry to all of you were waiting for the ending. But good news is I am still working on my full story for Eli and Clare. So check that out if you haven't yet. :) **

**And sorry again for not being able to finish this. **

**-Renee :)**


End file.
